La semana perdida…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Qué pasa si no estás a gusto con tu vida, que pasa si es aburrida y quisieras que fuera de otra forma….Una salida con los amigos para celebrar una semana de vacaciones, pero algo raro le pasara no solo a nuestro pelirosa si no también a sus amigos…Que tonterías les pasara a este grupo de amigos y que historias románticas habrán…
1. Primer recuerdo: Mi vida

**La semana perdida…**

**.**

**Primer recuerdo: Mi vida!...**

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunes 15 de Mayo…**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Natsu POV:**

Por favor no suenes, no suenes, solo dame más tiempo por favor, se que solo debo aguantar el día de hoy pero de verdad que quiero estar un rato mas así, porque me cuesta tanto, como odio las mañanas, solo 5 minutos más, no suenes por favor….

Bep, bep, bep, bep….

-Maldición como odio ese sonido, te pedí cinco minutos más…

Bien creo que ya me debo levantar, no pasa nada solo vas a trabajar hoy y podrás descansar un buen rato en tus vacaciones tonto….

-Bien, es hora de empezar mi día!...

.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 25 años hace dos años salí de la universidad con una carrera en ingeniería mecánica, soy soltero y creo que así seguiré un buen rato, de todos modos nunca he tenido novia y creo que no me afectara en nada, otra cosa de mi es que trabajo en una empresa muy importante de autos, mi trabajo es supervisor en jefe en el área de maquinas de ensamble , es un muy buen puesto pero la verdad es que no me siento muy feliz en ese empleo, la verdad no me siento feliz con nada en particular de mi vida, es verdad que tengo algunos momentos en los que se me alegra la existencia, pero en general es aburrida, estoy solo en casa, no tengo familia, mi papa murió cuando yo estaba en secundaria lo extraño demasiado en especial porque esta casa me la dejo él y cuando estoy solo me siento deprimido pensando que hubiera pasado si el aun estuviera aquí, en realidad no estoy tan solo una de las cosas que me alegran esta justamente dormido en mi cama y se llama Happy, mi gato de color azul que cuando no está dormido o comiendo pescado juega conmigo y me anima un poco….bueno ya estoy presentable es hora de irme al trabajo…

-Mira la hora, aun tengo un buen rato…creo que puedo ir….-Es hora de uno de mis momentos alegres de mi vida…

**Normal POV:**

El pelirosa que estaba muy bien vestido de traje y corbata tomo las llaves de su auto para poder marcharse, cuando se iba solo vio un poco mas su casa para sacar de nuevo una mirada muy triste, el cerro con llave su casa y se fue, en el auto recordó de nuevo a donde iría antes de ir al trabajo, el sin notarlo estaba sonriendo, por alguna razón algo le gustaba mucho en ese lugar…

.

10 minutos después….Natsu había llegado a un lugar que parecía un ciber café, el estaciono su auto, bajo y se dirigió al café, cuando entro vio algo y sonrió de nuevo…

**Natsu POV:**

Qué bien huele, como siempre a esta hora casi no hay nadie, eso me gusta estoy solo para disfrutar mi café y mi pay de queso matutino….

**Normal POV:**

El miraba por el alrededor como buscando a algo o a alguien, no tardo más de 30 segundos para sonreír de nuevo…

-Ahí estas!...-Su sonrisa sobresalía mucho, el se dirigía a lo que estaba buscando.

-Eso esta pesado no?-El pelirosa se acerco a una chica de cabellera azul que cargaba una caja de cartón algo grande, ella al oír al chico se volteo y…

**Natsu POV:**

-Natsu-san?...Buenos días!-Como siempre muy formal, ella es Juvia Loxar una chaca muy tímida, reservada, algo seria y muy amigable, la verdad es una gran chica, ella es muy lista, cocina muy delicioso y es súper dulce conmigo, bien es hora de jugar un rato con ella…

-Dame eso Juvia, no quiero que se lastimen las manos que hacen mi pay favorito-A ver si se pone igual de seria como siempre.

-No es necesario Natsu-san, Juvia puede con eso-Que bien se molesto un poco.

-Claro que no, si te pasa algo ya no tenía alguna razón por la cual venir-Por el pay (Modo inocente activado).

-Está bien Natsu-san, Juvia debía ponerlo haya…-Últimamente se ve más rara de lo costumbre, bueno mejor me apresuro para pedir mi café y mi pay de queso, de verdad que es algo pesada esta caja, que tendrá adentro…..mmmmmmmm, no, no es de mi incumbencia así que no lo abriré, bien es hora de pedir mi pay….

-Ya la deje en su lugar, bien Juvia me darías un…pay…pero como sabias-

-Natsu-san siempre viene con Juvia a esta hora y pido lo de siempre, Juvia conoce lo que le gusta a Natsu-san-Enserio que es seria, bien es hora de comer….

-Gracias Juvia, eres increíble…-Que delicioso, este es el mejor pay del mundo.

-Natsu-san, es verdad que hoy sale de vacaciones de su trabajo?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes vendré todos los días-Por el pay…

**Normal POV:**

-A Juvia le hace feliz saber eso, entonces Natsu-san de que hablara hoy con Juvia?-La chica con un sonrisa que nadie podría ver excepto el pelirosa que ya tiene un buen tiempo de conocerla, el pelirosa comía su pay cuando ella hiso la pregunta así que…

-No sé, que tal si esta vez empiezas tu Juvia…-Comiendo una rebanada más del pay de queso, Juvia pensó un poco y de repente llego esa idea…

-Bien Natsu-san…de verdad no está saliendo con nadie?-Ella pregunto sin ver al pelirosa a los ojos.

-No, ahorita mismo estoy contigo…-El pelirosa no entendía y aun seguía comiendo su pay.

-Natsu-san no entendió a Juvia, a lo que se refiere Juvia es que si tiene alguien especial con quien estar?-Pregunto formulando de nuevo la pregunta para que el pelirosa la entendiera.

-Mis amigos, mi gato Happy…y también estas tu….-Enserio que es un niño, Juvia solo pensaba como es que alguien de su edad no entendía lo que quería decir, ella respiro se calmo y…

-Lo que Juvia quiere saber es que si Natsu-san ya tiene novia?-Mas directa no podía ser, Natsu se detuvo un instante para ver a la peliazul y…

-No, nunca he tenido novia-El ya no estaba comiendo su pay, al parecer ella llego a una zona minada.

-Enserio Natsu-san, Juvia aun no puede creerle-Ella ya lo sabía por conversaciones anteriores pero no lo creía nunca.

-Claro que no he tenido Juvia, porque nunca me has creído?-El era completamente honesto con ese tema pero de todos modos no le creía nada.

-Es que Natsu-san es un chico muy agradable, bondadoso, inocente, muy capaz, valiente, intrépido, algo tonto pero muy lindo, a Juvia se le hace muy difícil pensar que alguien así nunca haya tenido al menos una novia-Ella le conto todo lo que pensaba de él sin darse cuenta lo cual la avergonzó por lo honesta que fue, el pelirosa la veía con una sonrisa…

-Parece que me caneces muy bien Juvia-Ella se sonrojo aun mas por el comentario del pelirosa, el la miro para decirle…

-Cuando yo me declare a alguna chica no será por solo tener una relación de una semana o un mes, cuando yo lo haga lo hare porque realmente ame esa persona y quiera compartir mi vida con ella, no me importa que me juzguen de loco, cuando eso pase me casare con ella y será solo mía y de nadie más-El pelirosa sonreía de nuevo llamando la atención de la chica, cuando lo miro de nuevo solo sentía una cosa…

-Natsu-san es un tonto…-Ella le dijo lo cual provoco que los dos se rieran, cuando los dos dejaron de reír Natsu miro su reloj, se acabo su pay y…

-Es hora de irme Juvia, nos vemos más tarde, espero hagas algo rico para la tarde-El chico dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador y se fue para su auto e irse a su trabajo, cuando dejo el lugar la chica solo dijo algo…

-Natsu-san es tonto, pero muy lindo…

.

20 minutos después…

**Natsu POV:**

Que aburrido, bien sigamos tengo que terminar de revisar todas las maquinas antes de empezar la producción, bien solo falta….

-Hola Natsu, listo para salir de vacaciones-Este tonto como siempre de sonriente.

-Claro que sí, pero es demasiado temprano para decir eso…-

-Claro que no, solo es que al fin podremos descansar un poco de este infierno…-Siento un mal presentimiento.

-Se que estas harto de trabajar en este infierno, en especial por la jefa que tenemos…-Algo muy malo va a ocurrir, pero que será eso malo…

-Sí, ella es un demonio, lo que no entiendo porque soy el que más odia de toda la empresa-Mi amigo no exagera en nada la verdad a todos nos trae cortitos pero a él, pues con decir que él se ha quedado en la empresa todo el día y la noche trabajando por reprimenda de la jefa, todo el mundo sabe muy bien que la jefa es muy especial con el…

-A lo mejor es que este enamorada de ti…-

-Jajajajajajajajajaja….como si eso fuera posible, que alguien como ella se enamore de alguien, ella no sabe amar otra cosa que no sea el dinero, jajajajajajajajaja….-Tiene toda la razón, espera siento un gran peligro, tanto que siento que moriremos…no, no puede ser es…

-Enserio?...no puedo amar otra cosa más que el dinero?-Esto se pondrá feo…

**Normal POV:**

-Si!...tu nunca podrías….a…a…a…-El muchacho de cabellera negra se dio cuenta de la presencia macabra y demoniaca que estaba atrás del.

-O parece que me conoces bien, según es lo que creo no?-Una aura negra salía de ella, el pelinegro sentía que moriría en ese instante.

-Es que es la verdad solamente amas el dinero…-No solo sudaba frio estaba a punto de desmayarse por la gran presión que emanaba de ella, pero como buen idiota que es el seguía cavando su tumba.

-Parece que no querrás tener sueldo todo lo que resta en tu vida verdad…-Cada vez más se sentía la sed de sangre.

-No eso no!…como podre comprar carne?...-Parece que el miedo le atrofio mas la cabeza, solo parece que le importa la carne, ella se irrito más aun de lo que ya estaba.

-Entonces…no querrás salir de vacaciones, verdad?-Ahora si le puso atención, el chico trago y…

-Pero porque?-Estaba arrinconado, ella sonrió y…

-Es simple, holgazanear en horas de trabajo, falta de respeto a alguien de la empresa y peor aun a mí que soy tu jefa, así que no preguntes porque podrías ser despedido….LUFFY!-Claramente lo odiaba.

-Pero Nami, no he hecho nada de eso, verdad Na…Natsu?-El pelirosa solo veía lo que paso enseguida, el pelinegro estaba siendo arrastrado por la chica de cabellera naranja, el solo sentía peno de él pero antes de irse por completo.

-Bien señor Dragneel, espero tenga todo ya en marcha, si no también le podría pasar lo mismo que le hare a este imbécil-Dicho eso ella siguió llevándose al pelinegro, pero…

-Bien Natsu, nos vemos en la noche, ahí celebraremos que al fin nos libramos de ella…-Mas estúpido no se puede ser verdad?...Luffy estaba muerto…

**Natsu POV:**

Mi amigo es completo idiota como yo, el es Monkey D. Luffy el ha sido mi amigo desde que era un niño, cuando mi padre murió yo no tenía a nadie estaba completamente solo o eso creía, el Abuelo de Luffy me trato como su nieto, me saco de la casa de Igneel y me llevo con Luffy y sus hermanos, aunque era un viejo muy agresivo me trataba como su familia, el anciano nos enseñaba a todos artes marciales, de vez en cuando lo molestábamos y nos dejaba inconscientes a los cuatro, Ace es dos años mayor que yo al igual que Sabo y Luffy es un año menor que yo pero de todos modos nos llevábamos genial, toos crecimos juntos, cuando yo termine de estudiar mi carrera me fui a la casa que me había dejado Igneel pero de todos modos no me separe de mi otra familia, Ace y Sabo ya están casados, los dos nos regañan porque nunca hemos tenido novia o alguien así de importante como dicen ellos, bien no tengo nada que pensar en eso mejor me concentro en el trabajo para ir a celebrar en la noche….solo espero que no pase nada malo…

.

**Normal POV:**

En la noche….

En un restauran estaba un grupo de chicos comiendo y bebiendo, todos hablaban de lo mucho que detestaban sus trabajos, otras conversaciones eran de lo sensuales que son las chicas y otras cosillas que los hombres presumen….

-Siempre comes como bestia Luffy-Decía un chico de cabellera verde.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que toma cerveza como si fuera agua-Ahora ataco un ojirrojo.

-Tranquilos chicos, estamos aquí para venir a relajarnos y olvidarnos de las cosas malas de la vida y los problemas con las jefas-El pelirosa hablo para luego ver al pelinegro que se atragantaba con carne.

-Natsu-nii tiene razón debemos relajarnos un poco, bueno yo solo puedo estar hasta las 10 así que tendré que aprovechar todo lo que me dejaron estar con ustedes-Un muchacho que parecía de secundaria.

-El niño tiene razón Flamita, lo mismo pasa conmigo-Llego otro pelinegro mas y uno que el pelirosa conocía muy bien.

-Como me dijiste copito-El pelirosa quería pelea.

-A caso no me oíste cerillo-El también quería pelea.

-Basta los dos, no queremos que nos corran como la ultima vez o no?-Un chico de cabellera azul se interpuso entre los dos.

-Perdón Jellal-Los dos chicos al unisonó, en ese momento el pelirosa tomo un sorbo de su bebida y vio a sus amigos….

**Natsu POV:**

-Bien ahora si estamos todos reunidos…-Como dice Jellal ahora si estamos todos, empezando por el estúpido stripper de Gray, el ha sido mi enemigo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y ahora el trabaja siendo maestro de preparatoria y no cualquier escuela si no en el colegio más prestigioso del país donde solo van niños ricos a estudiar, ahora el otro tonto Gajeel, el fue mi enemigo un tiempo cuando mi preparatoria peleaba contra la suya pero en unos acontecimientos nos hicimos amigos y él se cambio a mi preparatoria, se fue un tiempo para seguir estudiando el ahora es un ingeniero en metalurgia la verdad es el mejor en esa rama, el siguiente de la lista e amigos es el bien portado y responsable Jellal, me hice amigo de él en la universidad mientras yo estudiaba mi carrera el estaba estudiando medicina, él es una persona muy buena y de verdad un gran amigo, el siguiente es mas amigo de Luffy que mi pero de todos modos es muy buena persona, su nombre es Zoro el y Luffy son amigos desde la secundaria tiempo después se hiso mi amigo también, el estudio lo que de verdad parecía algo extraño pero en fin ahora él es….como decirlo…un guía de turismo, la verdad no recomiendo sus servicios, por último el mas nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo Romeo, el es estudiante de secundaria y creo que mentí un poco respecto al colegio en el que trabaja Gray, el estudia ahí pero no es de familia adinerada el estudia ahí por la beca que se a ganado por ser el chico más listo de su generación, sus padres están muy orgullosos pero el nos cuenta que es muy maltratado por sus compañeros y detesta eso, lo hemos entrenado Luffy y yo pero aun no tiene el valor para utilizar lo que le hemos enseñado, de verdad que es un niño muy amable y no creemos que le hará nada a nadie porque no le gusta pelear, bien ahora que ya somos todos…

**Normal POV:**

-Entonces ya están de vacaciones?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-Sí, desde esta tarde que salimos, bueno que Luffy escapo-Aclaro el pelirosa lo que hiso el pelinegro.

-Si, Nami es un ogro…pero después fuimos a la cafetería de la amiga de Natsu a comer un poco-Explico ahora el pelinegro.

-Deberías mejor decir la chica del cerillo-Se burlo Gray, el pelirosa solo se le acerco retándolo.

-Que quieres decir con eso copito-Otra vez querían pelea, pero alguien más intervino.

-Ya dejen de pelear, la cerveza aquí es muy buena y no quiero que nos saquen por una de sus estúpidas peleas-El peliverde actuó contra los tarados que querían pelearse, los dos se miraron y concluyeron una cosa.

-Tiene un punto-Otra vez al unisonó.

-Bien será mejor que brindemos por la semana que tenemos libre, bueno a excepción de dos que aun tienen que ir a la escuela-El ojirojo se refería a Gray y al pequeño Romeo.

-Pero no se podrá con alcohol-Dijo con mucha pesadez el peliverde respetando al menor que estaba con ellos, Romeo sabía muy bien que todos lo querían mucho y por eso hacían lo mejor para no darle un mal ejemplo, la persona encargada oyó su apuro así que decidió ayudarlos…

-Señores disculpen mi descortesía señores pero acabo de oír su pequeño problemita y creo que les podre ayudar-El señor se acerco con una tetera algo extraña y con 7 vasos también algo raros, el peliazul lo vio y…

-Dígame señor que tipo de bebida es esa?-Un poco desconfiado.

-No se preocupe señor, no tiene alcohol, es una bebida que usamos para celebrar, así que si quieren la casa invita-Tan rápido como dijo eso como todo buen hombre aria lo mas recomendado…

-Y bien que esperamos para brindar-Dijo el peliverde.

-Entonces brindemos por la semana que pasaremos, aunque algunos no la disfruten al máximo de todos modos haremos la mejor de todas que pueda a ver-Dijo Luffy levantando su vaso, todos lo vieron y hicieron lo mismo…

-Entonces…KAMPAI!-Ellos gritaron y después bebieron, no dejaron ni una gota, se sonrieron todos y todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No me molestes más, si no….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No dejare te dejare….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Renuncio…pero no a ti…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Seré un tonto, pero sé lo que quiero…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No me importa en lo absoluto…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Tú eres más….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Si…Acepto…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pelirosa estaba acostado en su cama muy tranquilo pero algo le molestaba y lo obligo a…

**Natsu POV:**

Maldición, me duele mucho la cabeza, también pesa demasiado el cuerpo, que demonios ocurre porque me siento tan mal, también tengo la garganta reseca, tome mucho ayer verdad por eso no me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso ayer, creo que debería tomar una aspirina….que hora será la luz está muy fuerte, veamos donde esta mi celular, celular, celular, celular…aquí esta son las 2 de la tarde, se nota que me puse mal, bien creo que…esto no puede ser…está mal mi celular verdad…si debe ser un completo error verdad…como demonios puede ser ya 22 de mayo….no esto está mal…la computadora…veamos rápido enciende…rápido….rápido…que bien ya es….como demonios paso…no puede ser, no puede ser, está bien que de un día para al otro no recuerde nada, pero toda una semana, que carajos, como es que no recuerdo nada…pero que hice, que demonios me ocurrió, espera un momento los chicos, ellos también deben estar en problemas...

-Que es esto…un…un…un…Anillo de Matrimonio!?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….La verdad este ya lo tenía pensado, me inspire al ver otra vez las películas de que paso ayer, no solo me concentrare lo que paso en la semana si no que pienso también enfocarme en que asara después de resolver eso, también veré de vez en cuando las otras parejas para darle más significado a la historia….A si espero les agrade o que no les moleste que haya metido a esos personajes, pensé mucho para hacerlo así que por favor sigan leyendo mi fic….Bien seguiré con esto y las difíciles situaciones que vendrán para los chicos al enterarse de lo que hicieron….Un adelanto, alguien se volvió el chico malo y se enteran de algunas parejitas…Bueno les agradezco por leer y…Sayonara!


	2. Segundo recuerdo: Que paso?

**Segundo recuerdo: Que paso?...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunes 22 de Mayo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsu POV:**

Bien ya les llame a todos, ahora no me importa nada más que ver qué demonios paso, les dije que nos veríamos en el ciber-café de Juvia, le tendré que pedir permiso de que si nos deja un rato estar a solas para discutir ese maldito problema, les dije que a las 4 de la tarde para que también pudiera venir Romeo y el estúpido de hielito…bien ya estoy aquí…

**Normal POV:**

-Buenas tardes Juvia…perdón por no…-El chico saludo a la peliazul pero antes de poder decir otra cosa…

-No pasa nada Natsu, Juvia sabe que estaba poquito mal y Juvia se preocupa por ti así que si se siente aun mal debería descansar un poco mas-Ella era muy dulce con él, ella se acerco a él para tomarle la temperatura y ver que no tuviera nada, pero su forma de tomar la temperatura fue un poco inusual para el chico solo sus frentes estaban tocando, el se puso muy rojo por eso, cuando se despego del pelirosa Natsu se tranquilizo un poco.

-Bien, no tienes fiebre, de todos modos no preocupes a Juvia así de nuevo si no Juvia se enojara contigo-La chica hiso un mohín que para él le pareció adorable, se calmo de nuevo porque al parecer algo raro le ocurría.

-Discúlpame Juvia no lo hare otra vez-El no sabía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por él.

-Juvia, sabes quería pedirte un favor…-Ella lo miro a los ojos recordando algo y eso le provoco sonrojarse.

-Que es lo que le quiere pedir a Juvia?-Con el ligero sonrojo que Natsu noto.

-Veras, cite a unos amigos aquí, la verdad es que nos metimos en unos serios problemas y debemos conversar de eso a solas y es por eso que me gustaría que si nos puedes dejar un rato a solas por favor-Directo al grano, ella lo miro por un instante y le sonrió, se le acerco al pelirosa lentamente y…

-Está bien Natsu, pero después le dirá de ese problema a Juvia si no quiere molestarla, bien Juvia ira a comprar algunas cosa para el café, le veo después…-Con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla ganándose un sonrojo del chico que también tenía ella, cuando se fue el solo quedo embobado viendo a la chica salir…

-Juvia se está comportando un poco extraña-Es lo único que pudo concluir el pelirosa (Modo Inocente activado).

-Bien eso no importa ahora…espero no tarden mucho….

20 minutos después….

-Bien ahora si estamos todos juntos, solo preguntare una cosa….que carajos hicimos esta semana!?-El peliazul aunque muy clamado es ahora estaba completamente molesto por lo que al parecer hicieron y nadie recordaba.

-No tengo la menor idea, como paso esto?-Zoro también tenía problemas con eso, casi siempre no le importaba nada pero ahora…

-Cuanto habremos bebido o nos abran drogado para perder el conocimiento por una semana-Pregunto el ojirojo muy molesto.

-Eso no es lo raro, como es que cada quien estaba en su casa descansando como si no hubiera problema, no creo que haya sido intoxicación-Dijo con mucha lógica hablo Jellal.

-Tienes razón, cuando fui a la escuela ni los maestros ni mis alumnos me reprocharon nada de haber faltado, incluso en la hora de la clase no parecía nada fuera de lo común-Explico Gray recordando solamente que se rieron de el por poner mal la fecha, todos se miraron y…

-Gray tiene razón algo debimos hacer mientras no estábamos consientes porque en el colegio algo muy extraño pasaba-Dijo un poco triste el menor de todos.

-Que quieres decir Romeo?-Pregunto Natsu.

-Es que todos los de la escuela me evitan, es que cuando llegue todos se me quedaban viendo pero como si tuvieran miedo incluso los maestros-Explico Romeo, Natsu lo miro por un instante y…

-Que mas notaste aparte de eso Romeo?-Ellos querían saber que tan grave era el asunto.

-Pues verán….

**FlashBack:**

**Romeo POV:**

*WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!

*Barbarisms by Barbaras…

-Porque puse esa canción como timbre de despertador…-

-Bien será mejor que me apresure si no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela….qué raro, ciento que después de brindar con los chicos no recuerdo nada….porque será eso-

**Normal POV:**

-Sera mejor que baje comer algo antes de irme-El chico ya se había terminado de vestir, el tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina, el sentía algo raro pero no sabía que era hasta que llego a la cocina…

-Papa?!...-El chico no creía lo que veía.

-Que bien que ya estés despierto, apresúrate a comer que llagaras tarde hijo-El padre de Romeo estaba cocinando, que es lo raro?...nada solo que su padre siempre se quedaba dormido toda la mañana para luego irse al trabajo y no solo eso, mostraba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que era lo que más le extrañaba al chico.

-Está bien…-Sin ninguna expresión por el shock de ver a su papa tan diferente.

-Bueno hijo ya me debo ir al trabajo, te veo después, si llegas tarde llámame por favor….bien te quiero hijo nos vemos-Y así se despidió el padre de Romeo dejando estático a su hijo, después de un rato de no moverse…

-Qu…qu…que…pa…pa…pa…paso con él?-De verdad que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, el se calmo un poco comió y se fue a la escuela lo único que sabía ahora era que tenía que hablar con su papa al regresar.

En la entrada del colegio…el chico estaba muy pensativo respecto al tema de su padre, aunque algo raro estaba pasando en ese instante.

-Primero lo de mi papa y ahora esto…-El chico se decía a si mismo sintiendo que todo el colegio lo miraba incluso los chicos de otros niveles como los de la universidad y preparatoria…muchos que lo veían tenían miedo y otros estaban intrigados con él, incluso los maestros no lo dejaban de observar haciendo que Romeo se preocupara mas porque no sabía que estaba ocurriendo…el respiro un poco miro a su alrededor y…

-Este será un día muy largo…y justo ahora empezara…-El chico sentía que sería un mal día y lo confirmo viendo a los chicos que siempre lo molestan enfrente del, ya se había resignado así que mejor seguiría adelante aguantaría lo que le tendrían que hacer y se iría a su salón…bueno eso es lo que él pensaba hasta que…

-Di…di…di…disculpe señor ahora nos quitamos…-Un chico que temblaba de miedo, Romeo otra vez en shock, uno de los chicos que lo molestaban mas ahora estaba temblando enfrente de el es mas estaba atemorizado por el mismo Romeo.

-Perdónenos señor ahora nos quitamos de su camino…-Ahora otro al que lo molestaba mucho y no solo eso que también le daba mucho a Romeo, el no podía creer nada, ahora quería saber que había pasado para que ellos estuvieran así.

-Chicos…podrían de…-Antes de poder de terminar la oración los chicos ya habían salido corriendo de ahí muy desesperadamente, Romeo quedo aun mas intrigado de qué demonios había pasado.

-Que pasa aquí?...-El ya no entendía nada que paso de un día para otro para que esas reacciones pasaran si él sabía que no había hecho nada incluso sabia que ayer a él lo habían golpeado, lo más raro que noto es que muchas chicas estaban sonrojadas al verlo incluso a dos en especial que él no había notado…

-Se ve raro hoy Romeo-kun-Una chaca de cabellera azul.

-Sip…algo le debe pasar…-Otra de cabellera rosa, las dos no estaban sonrojadas pero notaban raro al chico de cabellera negra.

En clase…

**Romeo POV:**

Bien será mejor que resuelva esto, cada vez mas y mas es más confusa esta situación, por ahora me concentrare en la escuela y después me voy a la casa y pensare todo muy bien…

-Bien chicos habrán su libro en la página 215, señor Yuki por favor empiece la lección-La pagina 215 ya vamos tan adelantados, que raro pensé que apenas íbamos en la 160…parece que soy el único que no entiende porque se salto tantas lecciones el maestro…que pasa….que…que…que….

**Normal POV:**

El pelinegro se había levantado de su asiento en medio de la clase al ver algo que no podía creer, el maestro el verlo dio un brinco por ver quien fue, el maestro se calmo y…

-Pasa algo señor Romeo…-Con la voz temblorosa el maestro, Romeo se quedo viendo un poco a su maestro, pensó un momento y…

-Nada profesor, disculpe mi interrupción-Lo más calmado posible lo cual dejo respirar más tranquilo al profesor, Romeo se sentó para pensar de nuevo…

**Romeo POV:**

Porque en el… en el… en el… en el pizarrón…DICE 22 DE MAYO…pero si apenas ayer era 15…esto está mal, veré mi celular y…todo está mal…que debo hacer ahora…los chicos…los chicos deben saber, tengo que hablar con ellos, por favor que ellos tengan la respuesta…enserio espero no haber hecho una estupidez…porque en mi protector de pantalla tengo una foto con todos los chicos vestidos muy elegantes?…

**FinalFlashBack:**

**Normal POV:**

-Y así fue mi día…-Acabo de contar todo lo que había pasado en su día, solo uno de los chicos noto varias cosas en la historia del chico.

-Bien entiendo 4 cosas a lo que me cuentas y por lo que hemos visto-Jellal se puso serio respecto a la información que han adquirido.

-Que son esas 4 cosas-Pregunto Gray esperando saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Uno, al parecer no tenemos ninguna idea de lo que paso en toda una semana-Todos asintieron.

-Dos, aunque no recordamos nada estábamos consientes de lo que hicimos, por ejemplo que Gray y Romeo hayan ido a la colegio toda la semana-Todos entendían la situación y lo que decía Jellal.

-Tres, nadie de nosotros recuerda nada después de la noche del 15 de mayo-Todos abrieron los ojos pensando en una cosa…bueno solo tres no entendían.

-Y cuatro…-En eso los demás…excepto 3…

-Ese maldito…-Gajeel estaba demasiado furioso.

-Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar-Gray tampoco estaba muy feliz.

-Porque habrá hecho eso?-Romeo no sabía porque habría hecho algo así, en eso preguntaron los otros estúpidos…

-De que hablan chicos?-Pregunto Natsu…Gray lo miro con cara de, "no puedes ser más estúpido", antes de poder decírselo….

-Si de que hablan chicos?-Luffy estaba igual, Gray lo miro pensando "también tu".

-Ya escúpanlo idiotas-Zoro no se podía quedar atrás, Gray ya se dio por vencido, Jellal respiro los vio a los tres y…

-Todos estábamos en el mismo lugar, en la misma hora, haciendo lo mismo…-El explicaba mientras los veía a los tres, ellos aun parecían no entender…

-Todos brindamos ese día y…-El era muy claro pero ellos no podían ser mas estúpidos…o sí?...

-LA MALDITA BEBIDA!-Gajeel y Gray ya no soportaban a ese trió de tontos que…

-Cual bebida?-Los tres al unisonó, enserio son tan tontos.

15 minutos de explicación…

-Ese maldito mesero…-Zoro estaba muy furioso al ya entender lo que le explicaron, Luffy no estaba molesto y Natsu…

-Vamos por ese maldito…-Con una sonrisa que deseaba aniquilar al mesero, los demás chicos lo vieron y…

-Sí que está muerto…-Todos contestaron con la misma sonrisa de psicópata, todos se marchaban a sus autos para ir a ese bar a excepción de Natsu que dijo que se adelantaran para esperar a Juvia y dejarle el café…Juvia no tardo mucho en llegar, Natsu le dijo que tenía que irse así que se despidió pero algo que dijo Juvia lo desconcertó…

-Está bien Natsu, Juvia lo verá en la noche…-Con eso otro beso en la mejilla que desconcertó aun más de lo que ya estaba el pelirosa…

Unos 30 minutos después aproximadamente…en el bar…o eso era…

-Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?-El lugar donde se suponía que debería estar el bar solo estaba un baldío, no había nada de nada en ese sitio, nadie de ellos podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Todos estaban en shock… hasta que…

-QUE CARAJOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ!?-Natsu grito a todo pulmón por lo molesto que estaba…  
Después de un rato de sacar frustraciones y con eso se refiere a golpear un saco para golpear por dos horas seguidas cada quien (Antes se golpeaban entre sí pero por una ocasión destruyeron todo y casi los llevaban a prisión si no fue por ayuda de una conocida de Zoro), todos se relajaran…a si estaban en la escuela de artes marciales del abuelo de Luffy…ahora sí, ya con la cabeza más fría empezaron a ver cómo resolver su gran problema…

-Bien al parecer estamos en cero de nuevo…de verdad que estamos en aprietos-Gray se secaba el sudor mientras pensaba en lo que ocurría.

-Lo único que sabemos es que no tenemos ni un carajo recuerdo del lunes pasado hasta ahora-Aun molesto Gajeel.

-Nuestras memorias se apagaron por un momento como una maquina…-Romeo estaba triste y muy preocupado…

-Celulares…-Dijo en lo bajo Natsu.

-Que dices flamita-Buscando pelea el pelinegro.

-Los celulares…-Ahora Zoro con un poco mas de volumen.

-Que tienen los malditos celulares?-Pregunto un poco molesto el ojirojo.

-Si…en los celulares-Luffy más animado.

-De qué demonios están ha…-Antes de que Gray pudiera terminar de hablar…

-EN LOS CELULARES DEBEN HABER PISTAS!-Al unisonó los tres chicos, todos los demás quedaron impactados por la respuesta más inteligente que han dado en su vida pero suficiente del milagro del siglo…

-Es verdad, Romeo nos dijo del protector de pantalla, algo debimos de a ver hacho con los celulares, llamadas, fotos, notas lo que sea nos debe servir para averiguar que paso en esa semana-Jellal les explico a todos y de inmediato hicieron lo que les dijo…Todos buscaban en su celular para si podían encontrar algo, tardaron alrededor de 5 minutos para que…

-Tengo algo…-Hablo Gray encontrando una pista y llamando la atención de todos los demás.

-Es algo importante Gray?-Pregunto Jellal esperando que sea una gran pista y pueda liberar algunos misterios.

-Que es hielito?-Como siempre el pelirosa queriendo pelea.

-Ya dinos tarado-Gajeel estaba un poco molesto por toda esa situación.

-Creo que si es una buena pista….-Después de decir eso todos los chicos se retiraron junto con a donde la pista les indicaba…

15 minutos después…

-Seguro que es aquí?-Pregunto el pelirosa viendo donde estaban.

-Si es lo que decía ese mensaje-Decía Gray pensando en ese mensaje.

-Pero para que alguien te sitiara en el parque?-Pregunto como siempre el calmado de Jellal.

-De verdad que no tengo ni la más remota idea-Pensaba Gray, todos estaban ahí viendo a su alrededores esperando a la persona del tan misterioso mensaje y de verdad que era misterioso, pues el mensaje decía…"Te espero en el parque a las 7 no tardes tonto si no quieres que me enoje contigo…TQM, X.X.X.X.O.O.O.O.O…"…Nadie entendía que significaban esas siglas, enserio que nadie entendí y eso que tenían a un maestro un doctor y tres ingenieros….llevaban un buen rato esperando hasta que…

-Quién soy?-Una voz femenina se hiso presente, alguien le tapaba los ojos a Gray la misma persona con esa dulce voz que antes se había escuchado, los demás chicos miraban con un poco de asombro, Gray por alguna razón sabía muy bien quién era y…

-Lucy…-Al decir ese nombre ella le quito las manos de los ojos para que la pudiera ver, Gray quedo completamente mudo al ver que esa chica era una de sus estudiantes pero quedo en shock total con lo que después paso…Ella le estaba robando un beso en los labios, todos los demás que lo estaban viendo estaban igual que el pelinegro, ella lo dejo de besar y…

-Correcto cariño, no te hice esperar mucho verdad-Ella sonreía dulcemente al ver al pelinegro, el aun no reaccionaba aunque…

-No…-El daba respuestas sin tener idea de lo que ocurría, ella miro a los demás chicos con la misma sonrisa.

-Hola chicos!...gracias por traerme a mi novio vestido-Agradeció la rubia pero una palabra hiso despertar a todos….NOVIO…

-Bien chicos si nos disculpan nos debemos ir…no desperdiciare ningún momento de nuestra cita-Ella tomo del brazo al pelinegro que él fue el único que no salió del shock es mas entro a uno más profundo.

-Está bien, diviértanse-El pelirosa sonrió al ver esa escena esa sonrisa era de burla porque el pelinegro no decía nada, ella los miro de nuevo una última vez para meterles una gran duda más…

-Me saludan a las chicas…nos vemos-Con eso ultimo ella se retiro llevándose al pelinegro que aun no salía de su trance, todos se despedían de ellos hasta que…

-Romeo cuántos años tiene ella?-Pregunto Natsu mientras aun se despedía con una sonrisa.

-Ella está en nivel preparatoria tiene 16 años es de la chicas más populares del colegio-Explico Romeo despidiéndose de la misma manera que Natsu.

-Bien ya se fuero, eso significa…-Zoro dijo eso al momento que la pareja ya no estaba visible así que…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….Todos estallaron de la risa al ver como estaba el pelinegro nadie podía aguantarse la risa por lo que había pasado recién.

-Ese estúpido tiene una linda novia-Entre risas se burlaba Zoro.

-Si una linda novia, pero nunca pensé que a ese tarado le gustaran tan menores de edad-También se burlaba el ojirojo, enserio no dejaba de reír.

-Y yo no pensé que fuera alguien del lugar donde trabaja y menos que fuera su alumna-Luffy no se quedaba atrás en las risas.

-Si ese hielito ya tiene la soga al cuello-Natsu no podía sabía muy bien que podría burlarse ahora mucho más de él pelinegro, en eso uno de ellos dejo de reír para…

-Entonces eso quiere decir que también ustedes tienen novias?-Romeo pregunto eso al pensar en las palabras de Lucy, con esa misma pregunta todos los demás se quedaron mudos, tragaron en seco y…

-Creo que estamos en serios aprietos-Jellal dijo eso sabiendo que de verdad están en aprietos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, todos los chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas Natsu estaba entrando en su casa, el estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había vivido ese día tanto que se le olvido el trabajo por completo, el se quito los zapatos, se dirigió a su sofá, se sentó miro hacia su techo…

-Que habré hecho en ese momento, que tonterías habré provocado, lastime a alguien o algo por el estilo?-El estaba preocupado por las tonterías que habría hecho sin saber realmente que hiso.

-Espero resolverlo rápido…-El no podía aguantar más despierto, se quedo ahí mismo dormido en el sofá…pero no sabia que…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

.

.

.

-Siento algo pesado….-El chico se sentía un poco incomodo pero aun no abría los ojos.

**Natsu POV:**

Qué bien dormí…porque siento peso en mi pecho…pero también es algo raro…se siente muy bien…cálido?...es raro yo nunca siento calor pero ahora me siento cálido?...que será esto que me gusta tanto y porque están sabuesito, huele bien…que será?...

**Normal POV:**

-Que ocurre?-Una voz se hiso presente, el pelirosa al oírlo es abrió de golpe los ojos, cuando los abrió vio que lo sabuesito que tocaba era la parte posterior de esa persona y lo que olía bien era su cabello, pero lo que más lo impacto era…

-Buenos días…-No podía decir nada mas el pelirosa.

-Buenos días…cariño…-Ella se acerco a él y le robo un beso en los labios, el pelirosa no sabía qué hacer, pero en pocos instantes el correspondía el beso, el no sabía porque pero le gustaba mucho, ella se separo lentamente de él para que…

-Yo…-El aun no podía decir nada hasta que ella.

-Juvia lo sabe Natsu…-Le robo otro beso que el acepto.

-Yo…-Seguía sin palabras.

-Juvia lo ama mucho-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya se de quien es este anillo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….Disculpen mi ausencia pero la uni no me deja tiempo libre, pero ahora veré la manera de poder sacar capítulos, me tardare un rato pero espero ser constante….Me disculpo por mi ausencia, la verdad espero que me perdonen y que sigan leyendo mis historias….El siguiente capítulo será más cómico….Bueno gracias por leer y…Sayonara!


	3. Tercer Recuerdo: Que estamos que?

**Tercer Recuerdo: Que estamos que?...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Martes 23 de Mayo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dormiste bien cariño?-Juvia no dejaba de acariciar a Natsu mientras el aun no podía moverse, claramente no entendí como es que llego a estar así.

-Si…-No podía decir y hacer mucho en su cabeza solo había un enorme nudo que no dejaba al pelirosa actuar o moverse.

-Natsu…Juvia está enojada con usted, porque no fue a la cama con Juvia-Con pequeño mohín le reclamo a Natsu que ahora el nudo se convertía en laberinto, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y algo pasaba con el…

-Perdóname linda…dime que tengo que hacer para disculparme…-La voz del pelirosa se torno sensual para los oídos de la chica, la mano de Natsu se deslizaba por los muslos de Juvia, lentamente se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara la cual mostraba un ligero sonrojo, ella lo miro a los ojos encontrándose con algo que a ella le fascina…

-Nop…Juvia no perdonara a Natsu…a menos que…-De ella salió un sonrisa picara, Natsu aun seguía con su laberinto en la cabeza y Juvia…

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras cariño-Enserio que no sabía lo que decía, el estaba jugando con fuego y de verdad que se iba a quemar.

-Entonces…Juvia le tomara la palabra…-Ella al decir eso le empezó a quitar la playera al pelirosa, lentamente besaba a Natsu de manera muy sensual, cada vez mas y mas se acercaba a los labios del pelirosa, el se sentía tan bien pero…

**Natsu POV:**

Qué demonios estoy haciendo…porque disfruto tanto esto, porque a cada beso me debilito más y más…desde cuando siento tanto calor, esto está mal, tengo que salir de esta situación si no me voy a arrepentir de lo que después pueda pasar…piensa Natsu, piensa en algo…rápido…como puedo salir de…IDEA!...

-Juvia…debo tomar una ducha-Espero que se lo crea.

-Está bien Natsu….-SI!...ahora solo tengo que contactar a los chi…

-Apresúrate Natsu, Juvia ya quiere tomar la ducha con usted-Espera un momento…

-Juvia lo tallara muy bien-….QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?...

**Normal POV:**

La chica le robo otro beso en los labios al pelirosa que otra vez acepto con mucho gusto, ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo con ella a tomar una ducha…

Después de unos 45 minutos de caricias y de algunos gemidos…digo después de una ducha nada picara….la peliazul y el pelirosa ya estaban cambiados, el pelirosa no llevaba su traje el cual usaba para ir a trabajar, el tomo cualquier cosa para taparse y que ella no se lo comiera mas, solo traía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca que estaba remangada hasta sus codos, estaba desabrochada mostrando una playera roja que no lo hacía lucir mal, ella traía una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla de color azul cielo y una blusa de color hueso, para el pelirosa ella se veía como la conoció pero algo era diferente y lo diferente era que a él le gustaba como se veía Juvia y al parecer le gustaba Juvia….

-Bien creo que es hora de irme a trabajar-Natsu necesitaba irse de ahí antes de que pasara algo de eso de nuevo y la verdad él no sabía cómo poder soportar algo como en la ducha.

-Sí, es hora de nos vayamos Natsu-Ella asintió y le dijo el chico, el pelirosa no podía negarse ya que él es su esposo.

-Entonces vámonos…-Con eso último los dos se fueron de la casa, pero algo raro paso….salió de la casa muy sonriente y feliz…

En el cibercafé…

-Bien ya llegamos…es hora…-El ya quería retirarse pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer…

-Es hora de trabajar cariño, Juvia dará el máximo como siempre-Ella hablo y confundió un poco al pelirosa, antes de que él pudiera decir algo mas ella ya lo había arrastrado con ella.

Dentro del café…

-Ahora como paso esto…-El chico se preguntaba mientras lleva un uniforme un tanto…formal….el parecía un mesero a excepción de que aun llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y claro que ahora traía una corbata de moño.

-Bien Natsu, mientras Juvia prepara los pasteles usted puede acomodar los libros y encender las computadoras, si no tarda mucho Juvia le dará un rico desayuno-Juvia le explico a Natsu que debía hacer con una muy linda sonrisa.

-Libros?...espera desde cuando hay…un momento…DESAYUNO!-El tenia la duda de los libro el recuerda que no había libros antes, pero esa duda se esfumo cuando Juvia menciono el desayuno, el busco con la mirada donde estaban los libros, de inmediato los encontró, era un lugar con barios libros, casi parecía una librería y lo que más raro que el sentía es el hecho de que ayer no lo había notado.

-Mmmmmmmmm, parece que en esa semana Juvia decidió poner libros en el cibercafé…-El seguía acomodando los libros mientras por alguna razón él se sentía tranquilo y feliz a la vez…Juvia veía a su esposo acomodar los libros mientras el sonría sin darse cuenta, ella ya había terminado así que decidió hacer algo…ella se acerco lentamente sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca abrazo al pelirosa por la espalda, Natsu al sentir el tacto de Juvia, el empezó a tener de nuevo el sentimiento de calidez, algo que de verdad a él le fascinaba, esta vez aunque se sentía un poco raro por lo de no saber cómo es que se volvió el esposo de Juvia el adoraba estar así con ella, en un impulso…

-Sabes cuánto te amo…-No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué dijo eso pero él sabía muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento, ella le sonrió y le robo un dulce beso, se despego de él…

-Si…Juvia también lo ama mucho…vamos a desayunar Natsu-Ella se levanto y el la siguió, los dos se dirigieron a la barra par comer lo que la chica le había preparado pero antes de probarlo Natsu pregunto algo muy importante…

-Me darás pay de queso?-Con una expresión que para ella le pareció muy tierna.

-Claro que si Natsu…pero Juvia quieres su postre favorito…-Solo puso esa condición y Natsu…

-Está bien!-Con su gran y dulce sonrisa que ella adoraba como a nada.

Natsu no tardo nada en devorarse el desayuno que le había preparado la peliazul, ella comía mucho más lento que él, Juvia se detuvo un instante para darle una buena rebanada de pay de queso, ella le pidió que no le devorara en un instante algo que paras él era casi imposible, pero de alguna forma se contenía, Juvia termino de comer uno o dos minutos después de que la fuerza de voluntad del pelirosa casi estallara para acabárselo en un instante como con su desayuno, Juvia lo vio controlándose, ella con el mismo sigilo le arrebato el tenedor al pelirosa sorprendiéndolo, el la miro intentando adivinar que haría con el tenedor, ella corto una rebanada del pay que le quedaba (Aun quedaba una ración del pay…aunque ya no era mucho) al pelirosa y se lo comió, el chico al ver eso como todo buen esposo el…

-Juvia no te comas mi pay!-Con un tono de molestia y un puchero que no noto, ella no se detuvo y se comió el resto, Natsu se molesto un poco más.

-Estaba muy bueno Natsu, a Juvia le gusto mucho…acaso Natsu quería más?-Ella se hacia la inocente, el chico se molestaba mas, el se acerco a Juvia.

-Devuélvemelo-El era irracional al pedirle eso, ahora parecía un niño, a ella eso le gustaba así que…

-Ya no se puede…Juvia se lo comió-Aun estaba jugando con él, otra vez se molesto mas, con lo tonto que es no se dio cuenta de que…

-Entonces lo tomare de vuelta…-Sip… el tonto no se dio cuenta de que era una…"Trampa"…el plan de Juvia había resultado un completo éxito, el hecho de que conoce bien a su esposo le dio la victoria inmediata y que era lo que ella había ganado?... nada solamente algo que no tiene mucho valor… solamente Natsu la estaba besando y no de forma normal, el casi se la estaba comiendo por lo tan apasionado que era el beso, el se separaba breves momentos la veía por un instante y de nuevo la besaba con mucha pación, el siguió así por unos tres minutos más hasta que…

-Eres una tramposa…-Con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, Juvia sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su pelirosa.

-Natsu, es solo de Juvia-Ella le robo otro beso pero este era muy tierno, el hiso otro puchero y por lo bajo sonrió, de verdad que no sabía que sentía por ella…

Después de ese buen desayuno, el pelirosa y la chica de cabellera azul se dispusieron a terminar todos los preparativos para abrir el cibercafé, tardaron alrededor de 20 o 3 minutos para terminar todo, los libros acomodados, las computadora encendidas y listas para trabajar, las sillas, sillones, mesas y demás muebles acomodados para recibir a los clientes, los postres también estaban listos, en ese momento al ver todo eso le vino al fin algo a la mente que no había notado en todo ese rato en el que estuvo ahí…

-Yo trabajo aquí…-De verdad que es lento…

-Ya es hora de abrir…Juvia quiere abrir junto a Natsu-Ella le tomo la mano a su esposo y lo llevo con ella a la puerta de la entrada, pero Natsu aun no asimilaba que ahora él trabajaba ahí, cuando llegaron a la puerta Juvia movió el cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto", Natsu aun no estaba consciente y no pudo notar que…

-Sean bienvenidos todos…-Juvia saludo y recibió a una gran cantidad de clientes que llevaban un buen rato esperando para entrar al café, Natsu aun no despertaba pero…

-Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san….hemos estado esperando toda la noche y la mañana para verlo de nuevo-Un gran número de chicas estaban rodeando al pelirosa, cuando eso paso al fin el pelirosa despertó, el vio a su alrededor y solo veía un ejército de chicas…

-Eto… chicas?,,, tengo que seguir con el trabajo…me podrían dejar de abrasar-No sabía cómo salir de esa.

-Porque Natsu-san no nos invita un café y nos saca a una cita-Esto se ponía aun más y mas difícil.

-Chicas?...espera no toques ahí…-De verdad que estaba en problemas, el nos sabia que hacer, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente y alguien se la iba a dar…

-Disculpen chicas pero…Natsu es solo para Juvia y de nadie más-Ella salió de la nada abrazando a su esposo, las demás chicas vieron a la peliazul que no dejaría que se llevaran a su pelirosa, Natsu solo veía eso y…

-Ella tiene razón-Después de decir eso los dos se fueron a la barra para preparar los cafés que habían pedido y llevar algunas a las computadoras y a otras a la área de libros para que pudieran disfrutar de su estadía, quien se encargaba de servir los pasteles hacer el café y cobrar era Juvia, mientras tanto Natsu era el que se encargaba de ser el mesero o mejor dicho el "Mayordomo", el era muy eficiente, Natsu trabajaba duro como siempre pero algo noto muy raro,

-Que este no era un lugar muy impopular?-Se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba como era antes de esa semana, sacudió la cabeza y mejor siguió con su trabajo…

Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, todo el día había sido muy ajetreado, casi no habían tenido tiempo para descansar, a Natsu se le hiso muy vergonzoso pero muy divertido, Juvia vio el reloj y viendo la hora era momento de…

-Ben Natsu, Juvia cree que ya es hora de cerrar-Dijo la chica mientras veía a su esposo con un cuento para niños en las manos.

-Enserio ya es hora de cerrar?-Pregunto un poco extrañado por la hora.

-Si Natsu, ya es hora de cerrar,,, recuerda que Luffy y su novia van a venir a cenar hoy, Juvia quiere hacer una rica cena-Ella le conto a Natsu el cual entro en un estado de shock cuando ella dijo "Luffy y su novia…", de verdad que es difícil de que esas palabras encajen en una misma oración, enserio que es imposible…

-Que!?...-Enserio que quería gritar por esa noticia pero…

-Entonces…nos vamos?-Ella estaba muy ansiosa por esa cena y Natsu estaba muy ansioso para saber quién era la valiente que se había atrevido ser la novia del tonto de Luffy.

-Vámonos cariño, no puedo esperar más por la cena-Ahora le tocaba reírse a él, mucho sufrimiento por un día, enserio que esperaba la cena para reírse un rato y ver como se podrán ayudar los dos ya que ahora están en mas aprietos de lo que Natsu pensaba…

.

.

En la noche…casa Dragneel…

-Bueno parece que todo ya está listo…a qué hora dijeron que iban a venir?-El chico le preguntaba a su esposa muy ansioso porque ya quera ver a Luffy y a si chica…

-A lo que le dijeron a Juvia ya no han de tardar-Dijo su chica y el sentía mas y mas impaciencia…

-Eso espe…-Antes de poder terminar la oración el timbre sonó, Natsu sonrió de inmediato y salió corriendo directo a la puerta, de verdad que estaba impaciente el pelirosa…

**Natsu POV:**

Qué bien ya llegaron…como será la novia del infantil de Luffy (Mira quien lo dice) como será…será igual de inocente que el…quien podrá ser…

-Bienvenido Luffy y….-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

**Normal POV:**

El quedo en shock otra vez…al parecer es lo que mas hace hoy…de verdad que no podía creer quien era la persona que estaba enfrente del…

-Hola chicos, a Juvia le agrada mucho que hayan podido venir-Su esposa saludo a la pareja de la entrada mientras que Natsu aun no se podía mover…

-Luffy…-Saludo al chico con un abrazo.

-Hola Juvia-El pelinegro sonreía mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Ya tonto…o quieres que me enoje contigo-El solo oyó eso y se despego de Juvia a gran velocidad.

-Disculpa a Juvia-Dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a la otra chica.

-No pasa nada Juvia-Le contesto.

-Juvia espera que les guste la cena…Nami…-Sip, esa persona a la que molestaba mas a Luffy, la persona más estricta del mundo, avariciosa y poco tolerante era la novia de…

-Hola Natsu…espero no molestemos-"Sonriendo es eso posible en ella!?" es lo que le vino a la mente al pelirosa, después miro a Luffy que con su sonrisa de no comprender nada le dio a entender solo una cosa…"No sé qué está pasando…pero es divertido!"….

Todos fueron a la mesa para empezar la cena, el pelirosa y el pelinegro no tardaron nada para cambiar de "Comer" a "Devorar" toda la comida de sus platos, por alguna razón no les molestaba que las chicas los vieran, los des seguían aniquilando con lo que tenían en la mesa, ellos no tardaron más de 15 minutos en acabar, Juvia y Nami aun seguían comiendo como era debido, ellas tardaron 15 minutos más que ellos y cuando terminaron todos los chicos se dirigieron a la sala, mientras que las chicas a la cocina para…

-Bien Luffy dime que demonios ocurre con Nami?-Directo al grano, de verdad que no entendía nada de la "Novia" de Luffy.

-Mmmmmmmmm…la verdad…..Nami es muy divertida, no sé como paso pero me alegra que haya pasado-Luffy sonreía por lo que había dicho, lo que más le gustaba era que ahora tenía novia y lo mejor que era la jefa maligna Nami.

-Enserio?...la persona que más te regañaba, maltrataba y la que sabia más que nadie que eres un idiota-El aun no podía creer eso.

-Pues desde ayer parecía todo lo contrario-Le dijo el pelinegro recordando el día pasado para luego sonreír.

-A que te refieres?-Algo extrañado el pelirosa por el comentario del pelinegro.

-Veras…-

**FlashBack:**

Después de que todos se fueran a sus casas, el pelinegro Luffy caminaba hasta su casa…pero porque caminaba a esa hora de la noche?

-Porque los chicos aun no me dejan manejar, si yo conduzco muy bien-Claro que no, después de chocar 5 veces, atropellar a 2 abuelitas, dos perros y un reno…pees los chicos se preocupan por él y por la vida…

-Aun falta una hora caminando, espero que la bruja de Nami no me regañe por no a ver ido a trabajar-El se decía mientras seguía caminando.

-Sí, esa "Bruja" se molestara mucho-Una voz por detrás se hiso presente algo conosida.

-Sí, la verdad es muy mala, un vez me quito el almuerzo por dos semanas, eso sí que fue malo…-Quería llorar solo por pensar en eso y la voz misteriosa…

-Enserio es tan mala?-Se oía distinta.

-Sí, claro que es...-El chico se dio vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que la voz misteriosa era la chica de cabellera naranja que se veía un poco...molesta…

-Luffy…sube al auto-Luffy solo pensaba una cosa…moriré….

El se subió al auto, la verdad que no sabía cómo es que pasó eso y porque le hacía tanto caso, Nami conducía muy seria mientras que Luffy…temblaba de miedo…no tardaron ni 20 minutos en llegar en lo que Luffy creía que era su lugar de ejecución…

Ya en la casa…

-Bien la casa esta bonita, me pregunto dónde estará el refrigerador-El no podía estar en un solo lugar, tenía mucha hambre así que…

-En donde, en donde, en donde estará…que será ese olor…-El chico percibió un aroma delicioso así que iba a aprovechar…

-Un paste, en un cuarto oscuro con un aura que dice trampa en todos lados…PASTEL!-De verdad que era tonto…

-Que bien es de chocola…-Cuando iba tomar algo lo atrapo, algo que el lamentaría…

-Sabes, si me hiciste enojar así que tendré que castigarte…-Esa voz se oía con un tono de picardía?

-No me mates…-El aun sentía que iba a morir pero…

-No morirás…cariño…-Nami le dijo eso al pelinegro pero él no entendía…

-Entonces que me ha…Nami que llevas puesto?-El chico miro extrañado a la chica al verla en una lencería rosa que de verdad cualquier hombre mataría por ser el pelinegro en ese instante…

-No te preocupes pronto no lo llevare…-Con esa insinuación ella empezó a besar al pelinegro con mucha pación, el al sentir sus labios automáticamente le correspondió, cada vez mas y mas se le iban las fuerzas hasta que…

-Hoy no dormiremos…cariño…-Otro beso lleno de pación por parte de Nami, lo que sigue es que de verdad que no durmieron…

**FinFlashBack.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-Explico el pelinegro dejando al pelirosa con una expresión de "Porque me lo cuentas?", el pelirosa respiro y…

-Entonces también a ti….bien tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo para ver si tenemos nuevas pistas…Luffy llama a Zoro y a Jellal yo llamo a los demás-Dijo Natsu, Luffy asintió y…

-Está bien…pero podría hacer eso de nuevo con Nami?-Enserio que era tonto, Natsu se sonrojo y…

-Haz lo que quieras…pero usa protección tonto…-Le dijo al pelinegro que asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Todos terminaron sus pláticas para al fin comer el postre, era pastel de chocolate que por alguna razón se convirtió en una competencia en la cual Luffy derroto a Natsu por creces, además de que apostaron algo muy peculiar…leer todo un libro completo…enserio eso es malo?...después de otra platica entre los cuatro y un buen rato de carcajadas, al fin la otra pareja se decidió a ir a su "Casa", cuando se estaba yendo el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa que decía "Sera divertido" Natsu solo se le venía un pensamiento en la cabeza "Espero que no me hagas tío tan rápido…pero si ese es el caso….espero sea niña", Luffy y Nami se fueron dejando solos a Natsu y a Juvia….ya era hora de dormir, los dos ya se habían bañado pero esta vez cada quien su turno, Natsu salía de la ducha para irse a la cama a dormir tranquilo pero eso ya no existía ahora…

-Que buena estuvo la ducha, es hora de dor…-El salía con un short que se veía muy ligero para poder dormir con tranquilidad, cuando se dirigía al fin a descansar tranquilo algo lo detuvo…algo muy fuerte…

-No vendrás a la cama con Juvia cariño-Una peliazul que llevaba una pijama no muy discreta de color violeta, Natsu se le quedo viendo por unos 2 minutos para solo poder decir…

-Espero no ser papa primero….-No será una noche sin dormir solo para Luffy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…eran las 4:30pm…en el cibercafé…

.

.

-Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos..a Juvia la hace muy feliz que todos vinieran-La chica con su uniforme muy feliz por lo que veía y mientras tanto Natsu…

-Podría ser peor….-De verdad que detestaba su suerte y lo peor de todo es que sus situaciones de todos se tornaran mas difíciles…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y no sabrás que divertido será…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer….Les debo decir dos cosas, uno espero que me esperen debido a que tendré que estudiar para un examen difícil y no podre escribir bien y dos mi bloqueo mental era enorme por eso tarde mucho en sacar el capítulo….Espero sepan que les tengo para el siguiente capítulo, a y si me quieren decir algo preguntar, sugerirme, lo que sea es bienvenido….Bien les agradezco por leer y…Sayonara!


End file.
